A Leah and Jacob story
by LeahJacob4Ever
Summary: Can two broken hearts be fixed in one night.


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. It's belongs to SM.

Jacob and Leah's love story

Setting: cabin in the forest, rained in.

Falling asleep tonight was going to be impossible. There was no avoiding Leah now, or these new feelings I was developing. All my thoughts were engulfed by her, the yearning to touch her, to feel her skin on mine. I knew she would flip out if she had any idea of what was in my head right now, but even that didn't stop me.

All too soon, my inappropriate lusting was interrupted by Leah's deep panting beside me. Her face was full of some emotion I had never seen before on her – some sort of deep passion. Without warning, she clawed my arm, digging her long nails into my bare skin. Not exactly the kind of touching I had in mind…

"Ouch!", I yelled out of habit, even though the pulsating burn was already fading away.

Leah opened her eyes in response, wide with a new emotion.

"Oh my God! Jake! Are you all right? I don't know what happened, I was having a… a bad dream."

She sat up in a panic eyeing my wound, which was already nonexistent. She moved her eyes back to the dark floor, her hands gripping at the sides of the bed. She looked nervous, maybe even scared. Hmm, _musta' been some dream._

"It's nothing", I told her honestly. I rushed to her side and wrapped her up in my arms. _What am I doing? _I thought to myself.

_And why does this feel… good? _

_What will she think? _I prepared myself for the almighty Leah backlash.

Unexpectedly, she hugged me back. I could feel her hot tears running down my body. Electricity pulsed through my every nerve. I'm pretty sure this wasn't the type of feeling you were suppose to get when some chick was crying into your chest for who _knows_ what reason.

"You're okay now", I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I am."

Her tone confused me. She sounded… _comforted_ – like she was in the arms of someone she truly loved instead of someone she barely considered a friend. Still, the tears rolled on.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", I offered.

I wanted to know what was going on in her head. I wanted to fight the nightmares away, to make everything better for her. _What the hell?_ When did I become Leah's _protector_? This was all so new, but at the same time it felt so much like Déjà vu. Jacob Black: Always trying to save the girl who didn't want to be saved. _Could it be anymore ironic?_

I stared down into Leah's face. She was more beautiful than she had ever been. No makeup, hair a mess, eyes puffy. Gorgeous. She was just so vulnerable, and so real. It was nice seeing her unguarded; so unlike the wolf-girl hybrid I was use to. And her lips… perfect and full. And so close. It took everything I had in me from crushing them to mine that very moment. And I wouldn't be able to stand the rejection if – no when, she pushed me off.

She pulled away from me and ran her hands through her thick hair. I wonder what it felt like.

"It was …wrong. Everything about it was so _wrong_!", she muttered out between sobs.

"But it felt so right."

This cryptic conversation was eating away at me. I was bewildered enough, I didn't have the patience for pointless trivia games.

"Lee, explain. Who was it about?" I felt my body move closer to hers.

"You." Her whisper was so soft any normal person wouldn't have heard it.

_Me? Now I was in her nightmares_?

I didn't know what to say. I cocked my head to the side a little and stared at her with prying eyes. I shouldn't have been offended, but something deep inside of me stung from the accusation.

"Leah, come on. I know we aren't exactly best friends but I would never hurt you. You _HAVE_ to know that. But if I'm the cause for all these nightmares then maybe I should go." I stumbled over the last few words. They didn't sound right. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave this girl.

"That's just the thing Jacob", she huffed out. "I don't want you to. "

_Huh?_ I felt my face twist with confusion. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"It wasn't a nightmare, at all." She threw her head against my chest, and her warm tears started flowing once more. This time she let her small hand trace over the shape of my shoulder. _What did she mean it wasn't a nightmare? _What else would explain her digging her nails into my skin, or the flood of tears? Right as I was about to ask her just that, I remembered the strange expression on her face seconds before she awoke. The pieces were all falling together. Leah had not been scared before. Her so called nightmare had been the opposite. She was dreaming about me. – No, us. And it obviously confused the hell outta her.

Join the club.

Even though the pieces were finally intact, I still couldn't comprehend the situation. I needed her to clarify. Was it really possible that these foreign feelings that consumed me had transpired to Leah? Nope. I doubt it. I've never been lucky. Why would that change now?

I reached out to grab the hand that was grazing over my shoulder.

"Leah", I began. I held her hand, wrapped tightly between my much bigger hand, and placed it on my chest. She was still looking down refusing my eye contact. I nudged her chin upwards. Unwillingly, her gaze locked with mine. The electricity was back, and it was threatening to shake my entire body. I stared into her eyes, and I knew at that moment that mine mirrored the same craving. They burned through me with a fire so hot, I felt almost faint. (If I wasn't naturally a toasty 108.9 degrees, I would probably be worried.) In that moment, that insignificant flash of time, I no longer needed words to tell me what was happening. Still, I found them rolling off her lips. Her soft, supple lips.

"I want you Jacob black."


End file.
